Make Believe
by Chiuu
Summary: He only stayed with her in her dreams... AU Oneshot.


_Summary: He only stayed with her in her dreams..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Make Believe**

They were entangled with each other. They touched each other everywhere; their skin, their hands, their legs, their mouths, their bodies were in contact everywhere and it felt good. Very good.

In the dark room they were in only little gasps and moans could be heard as they joined as one and intertwined into their own little world where just the two of them existed.

It felt right.

He thrust into her, his powerful hands gentle against the skin of her thighs. She conformed his moves and gasped every once in a while rather loudly. She hugged him closer, wanting him as near as possible. He felt the same way. Together they completely forgot the rest of the world as they enjoyed the feeling of their bodies joining thoroughly.

Later they lay together in the bed, both watching the ceiling, waiting for the other one to break the silence. She sighed and moved around a bit, hoping to find a better position. He took a deep breath, savoring the tangy smell of sex in the room and secretly admiring the pure, beautiful scent of the woman next to him.

She lifted her hand up in front of her, as if reaching out to touch the white, boring ceiling high above, hoping to change something about it, to change something about the room. Her thoughts were starting to get incoherent. She was tired.

Her partner glanced at her. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

She nodded slightly, not really thinking her answer mattered anything. "I'm fine."

"Okay..." he said absentmindedly. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him. It was a little past midnight.

"It's late..." she mumbled as she glanced at the clock too. "It would be nice to sleep..."

He smiled a bit and kissed her temple gently. "Well, sleep then," he whispered.

"I should..." she said. She had an odd expression on her face. "You should go to sleep too. You have work tomorrow. That important meeting is tomorrow, remember? And it's early, too."

He made a face but nodded and started to get up. "You're right. Sesshomaru would kill me if I went there only half awake and messed up because of that... Everyone knows how I get when I'm tired..."

He started to pick up his clothes that had been thrown around the room earlier. He did it unnecessarily slow and Kagome wanted to yell at him so that he'd hurry up. But she didn't yell. And thus, he continued slowly picking up his clothes, one by one, and every second of it felt like an eternity to her.

After he had picked up all his clothes, he dressed up and she watched, biting her lower lip. She wanted to tell him to hurry up again. But she wouldn't. She really wanted him to be as slow as possible - deep down - but at the same time it caused the most unwanted feelings to twist and swell inside of her.

Suddenly his cellphone started to vibrate on the nightstand where he had left it earlier before starting their previous activities. Both sets of eyes widened and glued to the phone, his and hers, both equally surprised and startled.

It kept on vibrating, but they both just stared at it as if it was some kind of ugly big monster that had suddenly invaded the bedroom.

After a while the person who was trying to call gave up and the vibrations stopped. The pair still stared at the cellphone though.

Kagome was the first one to snap out of her stupor. She glanced at the man across the room, he was still staring at his phone. "Inuyasha?" she called with a quiet voice. He didn't seem to hear her.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to the nightstand and picked up the cellphone. He stared at the screen with an unreadable expression.

Kagome bit her lip. "Who was it?" she asked, her voice sounding very small.

Inuyasha was quiet. He looked calm, but Kagome could see the disarray of emotions inside of him. He was trying to suppress them, battling with himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kagome felt like crying. He didn't really have to answer. She knew who it was.

"It was..." Inuyasha began, clearly feeling very uncomfortable now. "It was just Sesshomaru. He just wanted to... remind me of something... that I had to do tomorrow before the meeting." He was lying. She knew. He didn't look at her. He looked towards the door.

Brooding silence settled between them.

"You should go," Kagome whispered finally. Inuyasha looked at her. He looked sad and relieved at the same time. "Yeah..." he whispered. But he didn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed.

"Well go," Kagome said, raising her voice, getting impatient. Inuyasha seemed to notice it as he nodded solemnly and gathered his things. Just as he was about to walk out of the door he paused.

"Kagome..."

She sighed. "Yes?"

"I... I'll see you tomorrow..." he said hesitantly, and it almost sounded like a question. Almost.

Kagome nodded sharply. "Yes."

"I'll go now...Good night," he muttered and closed the door gently. She heard him moving noisily in the hall, apparently looking for his shoes.

It was only after she had heard the sound of the front door closing that she lay back down and let some tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't cry her eyes out though, she had learned a long time ago that doing so didn't make her feel any better, it only made the matters worse.

She settled down after sobbing for a while and got up. She walked to her closet and opened it. There was her favorite pillow, it was soft and very large, almost the size of a standard human body. And there was also one of the shirts Inuyasha had some time ago left at her place, asking her to wash them for him. She had washed all of them except this one which she had secretly kept. It smelled like Inuyasha. She rubbed her face against it and a small smile briefly graced her face.

She went back to bed carrying the pillow and the shirt. She lay them down next to her, where Inuyasha had lain previously. Then she hugged the pillow covered with Inuyasha's shirt close and fell asleep smelling the mesmerizing scent of her lover, making believe that he was still next to her, that he hadn't had to leave, that he didn't have someone else waiting for him to come home, that he would still be next to her when she woke up in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A/N: I know. It's (too?) dramatic. I wanted to try writing a oneshot that wasn't so mushy and happy... Please feel free to point out any mistakes like missing articles etc. English is not my native language. I really appreciate feedback, so if you have time, please review. It would help me a lot if I knew how my writing in English is going and if there is something I should pay more attention to... _


End file.
